


Plushie and Kisses

by Lucy96



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy96/pseuds/Lucy96
Summary: After taking Prince out to sight see, Goggles feels like he sees Prince more than a friend





	Plushie and Kisses

Hello! This is my first Splatoon fanfic! Why not write one of my OTP’s Goggles x Prince?

 

Goggles and Prince were hanging out in the square and sightseeing. Goggles held Prince by the hand leading the sun yellow inkling to a shop.

“How about we go here first? There should be something fresh here for us to see!”

“Y-yeah that’s fine with me” Prince replied blushing a little. Goggles gave him a bright smile.

 

In the shop there was a bunch of items Prince has never seen before. Shoes, clothing, snacks and plushies! Goggles led the sun yellow inkling through the aisles browsing through the items.

“Hrm...these look fresh but i think they do not suit me.”Goggles put some shades back. Prince was looking at some hats.

“Hey Prince!” prince turned to see goggles wearing a mountain hat. “Howdy ya’ll!”

Prince giggles and goggles put the hat back were it was.”this is the second time i made ya laugh!”

Prince smiled at him.He turned and his eye caught a glimpse of a squid plush that was a light blue color.He looked away deciding he didn’t really need it.

 

“Look it’s Emp’s little bro!”

 

“I heard he got taken out easily...is he really strong?”

“Nah his big bro always has to save him”

Prince didn’t mean to hear them but they were close by.He felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to be here anymore.

“E-excuse me Goggles i n-need to go to the bathroom i don’t feel so good” Prince turned and walked away into the bathroom. Goggles blinked worried. Prince was fine a while ago. He noticed Prince looked at a plush earlier, he walked over to said plush and picked it up.

“I’ll bet he’ll love it! This might put a smile on his face again!” Goggles smiled and rushed to purchase it and hid it in his backpack.

Prince threw up in the toilet. He was told not to let things get to him...but his emotions were too strong. He wiped his mouth and washed his hands and exited the bathroom. Goggles was waiting for him.

 

“You okay Prince?”

“Y-yeah...it was nothing bad...i think something from the morning made me feel sick”

“Hm how about we go get some seanwiches? That might make you feel better!”

“S-sure” Prince gave him a small smile. Good. He didn’t want to be here anymore. Goggles led prince towards the crust bucket glancing at him from time to time.Prince looked upset and was looking the other way. Prince looked cuter when he smiled…

Goggles mentally slapped himself. Emperor could have splatted him if he heard that…

“Want to wait here? I can get the food”

“Yes. I...i’m kinda tired..”

Goggles got worried, he turned after asking prince what he wanted and placed the order with Sean. after getting the food he saw Prince had his head down hidden in his arms. Goggles set the food down.

“Tables are for eating not really napping silly”

Prince sat up “i-i’m awake! I was just...thinking…”

Goggles raised an eyebrow.”well think no more here is what you wanted!” He handed Prince the drink and food. “Don’t worry this time i’ll eat slowly i won’t float away!”

Prince smiled.”okay!”

 

After eating and talking about their teams the went to look at some battles, some were exiting some were...strange.

“What’s a squid party?” Prince asked after watching some inklings roam around instead of splatting each other and inking turf.

“I don’t know but it sounds kinda fun!”

“It does.” Prince said with a smile and Goggles blushed a little.  
So cuteee!!!

Prince watched the match go on with goggles till it was over. The match was a draw and both teams were too tired from partying to argue.

 

“Well that was fun” Goggles said. “Come on there is one more place i want us to go to”

“Oh?” Prince looked at Goggles.

Goggles reached and grabbed Prince by the wrist gently.”come on!”

Prince blushed a little and let Goggles lead the way. Goggles gave him a smile and lead him to a park with a nice view and a lake.

“Sometimes i wish we could swim… but we can’t”

“...true”

Goggles sat Next to prince. “Something up?”

“...Goggles…”

“Yes?”

“...do you think i’m weak?”

“Huh? Why you think that Prince?”

Prince stood up and walked forward and stopped. He stared at the water. “...i think i bring the team down. My Brother is amazing...Compared to him i’m..”

“Prince…”

“How silly of me to think i really improved…”

“Prince...no...you did improve.”Goggles looked at him standing up. “You learned that having fun in turf battles is great.”

“Still.”

“Prince. You are...g-great and your brother thinks so too!” Goggles smiled. “Why do you think he choose you for the team?”

“Because i’m his younger brother?”

“No. He saw you had what it takes to become a great king! Your brother loves you so much i can tell!”

“Goggles….”

 

“I bet he’s so proud of you. You will make a great king someday!”

Prince smiled. “Thanks Goggles...i feel better now”

Goggles smiled then reached into his backpack. “Oh i nearly forgot! I got you something!”

“Something?”

“Uh-huh! I know you will like it!” Goggles pulled out the plush “TA DAA!”

Prince looked at the plush.It was the one he was looking at earlier. “H-how did you…”

“Know? I saw you staring at it. I figured i might was well get it for you anyways.”

“Y-you didn’t have too”

“I wanted to! Here” He hold it out for Prince.

Prince gently takes it “T-thank you”

Goggles smiles. “You know Prince. With you i feel more comfortable...i feel like i can tell you anything and i enjoy being close to you. I-”

Goggles felt something soft on his cheek. Prince’s lips made contact with his cheek his eyes were closed and he was blushing a light yellow. Goggles blushed a light blue. After opening his eyes, Prince blushed madly and became flustered.

“A-ah! I’m so sorry! Forgive me!” He turned to run off but Goggles grabbed him by the wrist.

“h-huh?” 

“no...Prince don’t go!”

Prince turned to face his friend. Small tears where on his face and he clutched the plush close to his chest. He was trembling.

Goggles pulled him in close. “I actually...liked it...but i think i’d…”

 

“?” Prince looks at him in the eyes. 

“I think i’d like it better if we...kissed...together with our...lips…” Goggles lifted Prince’s head by the chin gently m-may i?”

Prince blushed and moved in closer.Goggles gently kissed Prince, Prince kissing back. He could feel Prince’s arms wrap around his shoulders and soon found his own wrap around Prince’s waist.

Prince pulled back blushing. Goggles looked at him. “Prince...i…”

Prince looked at his friend. “G-goggles…”

“Ah carp! This is hard!” Goggles blushed small tears forming in his eyes he then gets down on one knee holding his hand out. 

“Prince would you be my boyfriend?!”

Prince was shocked by those words.

Boyfriend?

His heart fluttered after hearing those words.Goggles close his eyes and his face was full of a light blue blush. Prince smiled and placed his hand over Goggles.

“Y-yes. Yes Goggles i want to be your boyfriend”

Goggles looked up and smiled, and hugs Prince. “I love you...i promise to make you happy or i’ll eat my shoe!”

Prince giggled and hugged back. “ I promise the same but not the shoe part. I’m sure you won’t, I’m already happy with you”

Goggles blushed and gave a big toothy grin “aw shucks Prince!” he let go and looked a his boyfriend. “Since we are now official how about we celebrate? I’m hungry!”

Prince smiled “you’re hungry again? Well okay as long as you let me pay for it this time”

“Deal!”Goggles said. He held onto Prince’s hand. “Come on, let’s go!”

Prince smiled at his partner. “Okay!”

Both boys held hands the entire trip back to Crusty sean’s food truck not caring if people stared or not. Today was their day and they didn’t want others to ruin it.Prince held the plush close and laid his head on Goggles shoulder after sitting on a bench with their food.

 

“Hey Goggles?”

“Yes my prince?”

“...thanks for today. I never had so much fun since our turf battle weeks ago.”

“Anything for you, Prince.”

 

“I love you, Goggles”

 

“I love you too, Prince”


End file.
